


Love at First Sight

by coffeegorl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, My boys love each other, Soulmate AU, it just takes some time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegorl/pseuds/coffeegorl
Summary: So I had a thought. Everyone sees in black and white until they meet their soulmate. At first, color only shows around your perfect match, and gradually as you get to know them, color spreads to your whole world. Some people meet their soulmate at a very young age and have never known a world without color. Other people never meet their soulmate at all, and know only black and white.I projected this on my boys because I needed it.I hope you like it.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OreosforBram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreosforBram/gifts).



Lance has grown up with stories about his parents meeting for the first time, the absolute amazement felt by both his mother and father from the moment they laid eyes on each other. His brothers and sisters also shared their stories with him, how the world just suddenly burst into color, the sheer bewilderment facing each of them as their sight expanded from the dull grey world they’ve always know, to one filled with vibrancy and bright colors. Of course, with the added bonus of meeting their perfect match. 

He’s always been waiting for the moment he gets to meets the love of his life and everything changes. He’s built it up so much, that anything short of his expectations will probably devastate him. Lance hopes that he’ll meet his soulmate at sunset, preferable on a beach, but definitely at sunset. He wants there to be salsa music playing distantly in the background and for magic to be pungent in the air. He wants to see the color of their eyes first, to really see into their soul, and know for sure that they are the one for him. 

Lance also knows that this is wishful thinking, and is highly unlikely, but a boy can dream.

He never expected to meet his soulmate at school, during orientation no less. 

Lance had been waiting to start his new school for almost as long as he’d know about soulmates. So basically his whole life. He’s very excited about the coursework, which mainly consists of subjects relating to space, engineering, and piloting.

On the day Lance is supposed to move into the dorms, he feels in his bones that something totally unexpected is going to happen to him, he just knows it. When he has everything packed and says all of his goodbyes to his brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews, his parents drive him to the Garrison. 

The school is located several hours away from home, so the drive is quite long. Long enough that they can have a good, embarrassing talk about the body and development, as well as a quick sex ed talk from his mom. He can see from the rear-view mirror that his face has become several shades darker due to his extreme blush. It has everything to do with the information he’s taking in from his parents. 

About 5 hours into the 8 hour drive, his parents decided they’re in need of a longer break than a quick stop to fill the gas tank and quickly use the bathroom. They all decide on having one last sit down meal together before Lance enters the Garrison for the next four years of his life. 

Lance had shown early signs of intelligence as a child, and only developed his brain further as he grew up. He knew from a young age that he wanted to go to space, and in order to do that, he needed to work hard to become that smartest boy in his school. He now excels in science and math, he’s always done good in sports and played well with his teammates. He also has a pretty good grip on music, learning to play the guitar at around ten years old. Overall, the boy was a mini genius. 

While Lance and his parents ate, all he could think about was meeting all of his new classmates, wondering if any of them could possibly be his long awaited soulmate. He thought a lot about how they would look, how they would sound and what they would be interested in. Lance had never really taken an interest in boys or girl in particular, and was fine with the idea that he might get either, or someone who didn’t fit those genders at all. He really didn’t mind, so long as they were able to tolerate his incessant need to flirt. 

Lance has always been a bit of a flirt, but he didn’t really think of it that way until he turned twelve. He’d just thought of himself as friendly, and that’s how most people would describe him, too. 

When dinner was over, and more awkward talks had finished, Lance began to get nervous. He hadn’t really thought of the fact he was going to be so far from home-so far from his family-when he’d chosen the Garrison as his high school. He knew how much his parents had to sacrifice to get him to this point, and he’s extremely grateful for all they gave him. He just didn’t know how hard it was going to be for him until he was almost there. 

Lance cried when he has to say goodbye to his parents. They promised he would be okay, and that they would all Facetime as a family every Sunday evening. The statement makes Lance feel a bit of relief, but not much. 

After his parents finally drive away, his mom waving until they can no longer distinguish each other, Lance begins to text his roommate that he had arrived, and asked for a place to meet up around the campus. His roommate, Hunk, texts back immediately that they should meet at the front gate and begin moving their things into the dorm. 

Lance is so grateful there was a roommate matching service provided by the school. It made things a lot easier for everyone, especially himself. Lance prefers to know what’s going on, and he also likes to meet new people. All in all, it was a fantastic idea and Lance matched with Hunk almost immediately. 

They exchanged numbers and snapchats as soon as they figured out they wanted to be roommates. Once they started talking, they never stopped. Lance actually got into trouble in his final year of middle school for texting while in class. He hadn’t hid it very well, laughing at Hunk’s jokes and terrible pick up lines, which they shared with each other whenever they heard an obscure one. 

Hunk was a lot bigger in person than he was on Lance’s tiny phone screen. Seriously, the guy was so tall, probably around 6’7’’. Lance, who only stood at 6’2’’ felt small in comparison. 

Hunk grabbed two of Lance’s suitcases, leaving only one for Lance to carry, as well as his pillow, which he brought everywhere with him. It was a sort of comfort, a reminder of home. They settle everything into their room, and Lance begins unpacking almost as soon as he gets one of the suitcases open. Hunk would come to learn that Lance is meticulous about cleanliness and organization. He arranges all of his clothes by color in his small closet, alphabetizes all of his school books, and puts all of his pencils, pens, and markers in their own cups next to the lamp on his desk. All within the first ten minutes. 

“So we have orientation tomorrow at nine. Do you wanna get something to eat before the mess hall closes?” Hunk tries to spur Lance out of his hyper focused state, and when Lance finally notices, he shakes his head and asks Hunk to repeat himself. As Hunk is a very gracious and understanding person, he does just that. 

They both decide to head down to the mess, chatting the whole way about their classes, how hard the entrance exams had been, what they thought the school year was going to be like, etc. Once the scent of food hit their nostrils, both boys stomachs growled, and they realized how hungry they actually were. Lance begins by scarfing down two pieces of pizza while Hunk starts on a large bowl of chicken caesar salad. It looks so good that Lance briefly thinks about going back up and getting some for himself. He restrains himself, however, when he notices the looks he and Hunk receive from other kids around the room. 

He took a quick glance at some of the faces he would be getting to know, and he can’t quite understand what’s so interesting. Eventually, he looks back at Hunk, as if to say, “What the heck is their problem?” What he sees in Hunk’s eyes tells him everything he needs to know. The people around them aren’t looking at Hunk and Lance, they’re just staring at Hunk. 

Lance feels a fury like he never has before. He can see clear as day the saddened look on Hunk’s face, like he understands why everyone is staring, what their conversations must be about. Lance can’t stand that look of shame in Hunk’s eyes anymore, so he decides to do something about it. 

Lance rises from his seat, standing up on the chair and speaks very loudly, “I know most of us aren’t used to seeing such a tall, attractive guy, but it’s very rude to stare.”

Hunk had given him a questioning look when Lance stood, but now he’s absolutely gobsmacked at what Lance just said. He motions for Lance to sit down, which he does, and continues to stare at Lance. “What? I only speak the truth. You’re very handsome, and I understand why people keep noticing you. But I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with all those eyes on you. It can be a bit much sometimes. I would know, of course.”

Hunk looks down and smiles at his half finished bowl of salad. “Thanks Lance. It means a lot to me that you said something.”

They return to their dorm close to seven in the evening. They talk back and forth for the rest of the night until they fell asleep. Due to the shear amount of hours they spoke, they both fell asleep very late, and their alarms woke them up very early. All this adding up to a lacking night in the beauty rest department. 

Lance takes a quick shower once he shakes the sleep from his eyes, completing his skincare routine as fast as he can. He’s so excited he can hardly stand still, bouncing on his feet once placed next to a fellow classmate at the beginning of orientation. Hunk is somewhere on the opposite side of the room, but he knows he’ll be okay by himself. He’s been preparing for this moment for the last six years. 

Someone begins to speak at the front of the room in an authoritative voice, calling attention from everyone in the room, including the teachers and other staff. Lance zeroes in on the man’s voice, practically hanging off every word. 

Until a noise from behind snatches his attention away. It sounds a bit like an angry whisper, almost as if two people are fighting, but trying to do so as discreetly as possible. Lance tries his best to ignore the urgent whisper battle, but every time he thinks it’s over, he hears the annoyingly insistent voices begin to bicker again. Finally, he can’t stand it anymore and decides someone should intervene. It just so happens that that someone is Lance. 

He turns around to shush the two before anyone else notices. He brings his hand up close to his mouth, ready to indicate the universally known symbol for “be quiet”, when something flashed before his eyes. Something he’s never seen before. 

Lance sees color, he sees it in the form of a scrunched up face, one with violet eyes and arched eyebrows. He sees a bright orange on the boys uniform, accented by yellow and white. He sees delicate hands moving all around the scowling boys face, emphasizing whatever point he’s trying to make.

The whole world seems to stop for Lance. The boy in front of him is absolutely stunning, and he doesn’t know how to react at all. When the boy takes notice of Lance, he tenses up immediately, stands in place for approximately twelve seconds, all while staring intently into Lance’s eyes. Then he bolts out of the crowd, out of the room, to who knows where. 

Lance is left completely bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than the last one, but hopefully just as enjoyable.

How does one deal with rejection so flat out and intense? How is Lance supposed to handle the fact the he very well might have just met the only person who could bring color to his world, liven up his life, and bring him eternal happiness? The one who, upon seeing him, ran away.

He doesn’t handle it well, that’s for sure. 

“What the hell?” Lance whispers the question as everyone in the room turns their eyes towards the closing doors. 

Lance has half a mind to go after the boy, but he knows he has to finish orientation. This school is important and he wants to do things right while he’s here. So Lance turns back around, facing the school administration with a passive face and an air of annoyance floating around him. Everyone else follows quickly after, and orientation commences once again, droning on for another forty five minutes. 

Throughout the presentation, Lance’s mind drifts in and out of focus, always coming back to the raven haired boy with violet eyes. He knows from his immediate reaction that the boy is attractive, but something sticks out as odd to him. He can’t quite place what’s off about him, but there’s definitely something there. 

Once orientation is finished, Lance finds Hunk across the room and jogs over to him. Hunk is in deep conversation with a much smaller person with sandy blond hair and glasses. The only reason for someone to be so small is growth stunt, or age. Maybe this person skipped a grade or two, which would explain the height difference. 

Lance waves at the two, Hunk acknowledging him by nodding. He tries finishing up the conversation as quickly as he can, though they both seemed fairly engrossed in the subject. The smaller figure glances at Lance after finishing speaking. All he can think is ‘so young!’ and ‘I’m not sure if this is a boy or girl’.

“Hello, I’m Pidge,” they stuck out their hand for Lance to shake, which he did briefly. He’s not too fond of touching complete strangers. 

“Pidge and I met through a discord server forever ago. We both expressed interest in technology and attending the Garrison. They also like engineering stuff,” Hunk beams at Lance, excited to introduce his roommate and his online friend.

“I like computers mostly,” Pidge readjusts their glasses while speaking. 

The group stands around, getting to know each other a little better while waiting for everyone to clear out. Classes don’t begin until the next day, meaning students have the opportunity to explore campus, unpack, and meet other classmates.

Once they finally leave, Hunk brings up something Lance isn’t sure he can talk about. “Wait, so what was with that kid who left during the middle of orientation? Where did he even go?” The question causes dread to build in the pit of Lance’s stomach. He was hoping no one would remember. Guess not. 

“I have no idea!” He blurts out the statement too quickly. It sounds mildly suspicious, but Hunk and Pidge seem to brush it off as excitement. Honestly, Lance isn’t really sure why the kid ran away, out of all his options. He could have just shut up and finished orientation like everyone else. He also could have talked to Lance, not that it seemed like the best time to talk about soulmates, but it was still an option. 

Overall, he isn’t thrilled by the fact they met during orientation. It’s not the romance he was hoping for, but at least he knows where his soulmate is at most times of the year. 

With that in mind, Lance wonders where they might run into each other again. Maybe he’s in his dorm right now, or at the mess with some friends, laughing about how he blew off orientation like it doesn’t matter. Maybe he’s a rich kid and doesn’t care about school like Lance does. 

Stop it, he hears the voice of his mother firmly in his mind. He knows he’s prone to this toxic way of thinking; he always creates the worst possible scenario in his head so he’s prepared if it comes true. He tries thinking more positive thoughts, more plausible situations. Maybe the boy was so shocked when he saw Lance-or the effect Lance had on his sight-that he just needed to leave. That seems way more likely and understandable. 

When he finally comes out of his thoughts, he notices Hunk looking at him funny. “What?” he asks. 

“Dude, you’ve been standing there for like, three minutes, completely unresponsive. Are you okay? Do you wanna go to the nurses office?” Hunk looks really concerned. Pidge looks mildly intrigued. 

“Oh, yeah I’m fine man, don’t worry about it. Just thinking is all.” Lance looks around for a distractor and notices the mess hall from the corner of his eye. He asks if anyone is hungry. 

“I can always go for something to eat,” Hunk replies. 

“I’m down,” is Pidge’s response. 

They make the short walk to the mess together, talking again about shared classes and break periods. It appears that they all have relatively similar schedules. Lance is the only one taking flight simulation courses though. Both Hunk and Pidge are taking engineer training. 

They separate when they reach the buffet which holds countless options for every possible taste. Lance, being the good Cuban boy that he is, goes straight for the spicy food. He’s not really sure where Hunk or Pidge went, but they end up meeting by the check out in the end. 

It looks like Hunk grabbed a grilled cheese and some watermelon, while Pidge grabbed a light soup and carrot sticks. Both good choices, but Lance had wanted something that reminds him a little more of home, thus his choice of tacos and rice. 

Pidge leads them all towards a table towards the back of the dinning area, but somewhere in the middle. There are quite a few people eating as well-student and staff alike-but Pidge had steered them in a relatively remote part of the mess. It was nice to be alone with his friends. They talk a little more, getting to know each other as best they can in such a limited amount of time. 

Lance learns that Pidge has an older brother who inspired them to enter the Garrison. Apparently they look up to him a lot, and their family is super close. He already know pretty much everything there is to know about Hunk, they’ve been talking since before the end of eighth grade. Lance tries one of his terrible pickup lines on Pidge, which fails miserably, and they all end up laughing regardless. 

Lance is having such a good time with his friends that he doesn’t even notice the head of dark hair that passes the table. He looks back once they pass by, as if on instinct. 

“That’s it! A mullet!” Lance shouts. Hunk and Pidge snap their heads in his direction, forks and spoons stopping halfway to their mouths. They both blink in confusion. 

The dark haired figure turns slowly towards Lance, looking back at the person who had just yelled. As their head turns, Lance’s suspicion is confirmed as color swirls all around the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation takes place. 
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I just started college, so you can imagine I'm a little bit busy now. It took me a while to get enough time to sit down and write, but here it is.

“Excuse me?”

Shit, Lance said that out loud. Quite loud, actually. So loud, in fact, that about half of the room turns to look at them. 

“Sorry, I just…” Lance can’t even finish his sentence. He’s a little embarrassed, but who could blame him? Mullets are a dumb hairstyle. Probably the worst to have graced the face of the Earth. But Lance is so busy looking at the boy in front of him, he can’t fathom words or their meanings. All he can really understand is that, standing right in front of him, his soulmate looks pissed and Lance thinks his face is really cute like that.

Lance also can’t help but find the whirlwind of colors around his soulmate absolutely stunning. Who knew there were so many different hues? The boys eyes are a deep shade of violet, Lance is pretty sure that’s the name for the color. Such descriptive words have been used around him before, but he’s never known what they look like or appear as. Now that he can identify them, the words come to him almost naturally. 

“You just what? Thought it would be hilarious to make fun of my hair in a super public place?” The boy practically spat at Lance, there was so much venom in his voice. 

“Sorry, it just took me by surprise. I saw you earlier and I-I couldn’t remember what was different about you.” Lance looked down from his soulmate, even though he didn’t necessarily want to. 

“I really didn’t mean anything by it. Again, I’m sorry I shouted.” The kicked puppy look on Lance’s face must have spurred up some emotion in the boy, he looked mildly apologetic for shouting so violently. 

“It’s fine,” he said, almost under his breath. 

Maybe he was feeling the same things Lance is. Excitement, confusion, a little bit of panic. There are just so many emotions flowing through him, he can’t really understand how he feels about this stranger. 

“Can I ask you something? I’ve been wanting to know since I first saw you, but…” Lance pauses, whether it’s for dramatic effect or because he’s nervous, he couldn’t say. “What’s your name?” Truthfully, it’s kind of a dumb question, but what is he supposed to do? If this person is Lance’s soulmate, he’s going to want to know his name. 

“It’s Keith.”

Keith. A little underwhelming. Also not what he was expecting, but it sort of feels right. Lance continues to look at Keith, neither one of them saying anything. Finally, Keith blinks and asks, quite bluntly, “And yours? Or would you prefer to keep staring at me and not say anything?”

Lance breaks out of his trance like state once Keith begins talking. It’s like he’s hyper-focused on every word that comes out of his mouth, he doesn’t want to miss a thing Keith says. When Lance finally comprehends his question, however, he’s too late in delivering any kind of response. Pidge speaks up before Lance even gets the chance to open his mouth. 

“This is really cute and whatever, but can you guys get a room to discuss all this? I’m trying to eat and you’re bringing all this attention to our table. I’d rather eat in peace, please.”

Lance turns to Keith again, not realizing he even looked away. “Do you want to talk in the hall? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I really don’t mind either way…” He trails off and lowers his gaze to the floor. 

“Sure. That sounds like a good idea.” 

Keith isn’t much of a talker, Lance notices. That’s okay though, he can make up for Keith’s lack of conversational skills with his own chatty behavior. That’s never been a problem for him. Lance could start and end a conversation by himself. In fact, he’s done that before with a few of his friends from the school he previously attended. 

As they walk towards the doors to the hall, Lance begins to think about what it means to have a soulmate this early in life. They’re both still pretty young, which means they have a lot of growing to do in the next few years, and for the rest of their lives. What happens if everything works out at first, and then they grow apart over time? Or, he’s heard horror stories about soulmates not wanting each other and the terrible heartbreak one or both people feel, usually through incredible waves of rejection. He hopes to God that doesn’t happen with him and Keith. He may just die right there on the spot. 

Once they’ve reach the hall, Lance really starts to feel his nerves flying off the charts. He’s never been so nervous in his life. He’s also never been in this situation before, to be fair. He takes a deep breath, looks up at Keith, and opens his mouth to speak. 

Keith beats him to it. 

“So what do you want to do about this?” He looks very focused, there’s a wrinkle forming between his brows. It’s very cute and very distracting. Now Lance just wants to find all the other cute things about Keith’s face. He’s looking at Lance, and it strike him that he hasn’t answered the question yet. 

“What do you mean what do I want to do? Obviously I want to get to know you. This is a thing now, so we have to, you know, talk and stuff. Right?” 

Keith didn’t miss the uncertainty in Lance’s voice. There’s an air of contemplation around him, and Lance marvels at how expressive he is. “Sure, we could do that. What classes do you have and when?”

Lance is bewildered by the questions. Why does he need to know that stuff? Unless, “Are you trying to see if we have any common times?” Lance asks. 

“Yeah.” Lance waits for more of an explanation, but when he gets none, he starts form a response in his head. 

“Oh. Okay, I have Calc. first period, Intro to Flight Theory second period, I have third period off, Chemistry fourth period, and Physics is my last class of the day. What classes do you have?” Lance feels like he’s babbling, but he knows that’s probably not how Keith sees it. He should just calm down, there’s nothing to be that worried about anyway. This is his soulmate after all. 

“I have Physics first period, Intro to Flight Theory second, free third, Calc. II fourth, and Chemistry II last. That means we have two classes together, if you count the free period. We can go over notes and have lunch I guess. How does that sound?”

Lance is so distracted by how beautiful Keith is when he’s concentrating, he forgets how to talk again. The scrunched brow has returned and all Lance wants to do is smooth it out with his thumb. “That sounds wonderful,” Lance says in a distracted voice. 

“Okay, I’ll see you in class then.” Keith starts to walk away, and Lance snaps back to reality. 

“Wait! You’re just going to leave? This was the whole conversation?” Logically, Lance knows he has enough information to get into contact with Keith again if he needs to. Heck, he’ll see him in class on Monday. But he also doesn’t want this to end. 

“Yeah. Did you need anything else?” He’s starting to look annoyed now, and Lance knows that’s fair, he’s prevented Keith from eating his lunch for a good ten minutes now. He just wants to talk to him for as long as he can. He doesn’t want to stop experiencing these new colors or feelings when Keith leaves him alone again. He doesn’t want to be alone again. 

“Can I have your phone number?” The words are out of his mouth before he even registers he spoke. But he’s glad he did, because Keith immediately reaches for the phone in his back pocket. Maybe Keith is just as desperate to know him.

He takes out his own phone and they exchange numbers quickly. Lance takes a photo for Keith’s contact and Keith does the same. They wave goodbye to each other, and Lance looks down at his phone and smiles at the new contact. It says “Keith Kogane” and has an adorable little picture of his scowl. He hits the edit button and adds three heart emojis next to Keith’s name.


End file.
